The present invention pertains to acrylic polymers containing hydroxybutyl acrylate and to coatings prepared therefrom.
Thermoset acrylic coatings have been employed in the automobile industry for top coatings on automobiles. While these coatings are very durable and withstand extreme variations in temperature and moisture environments, there is a need to improve their weatherability in terms of gloss retention.
The present invention provides a method for improving the gloss retention of thermoset acrylic coatings by replacing at least a portion of the hydroxy functional component with hydroxybutyl acrylate or hydroxybutyl methacrylate or a combination thereof.